Jaden Ink Productions Presents
by Jaden Ink
Summary: A place to keep my summary's so you all know about the stories and upcomming things about them such as sequel's etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, Hello everyone! **

**Jaden Ink here. I have decided that most people DO NOT look a Bio's... **

**SO this is just a place where i will keep my summary for each story so readers **

**can take a look and then go read the story they are most interested in!**


	2. After Glow Twi

****

**AFTER GLOW-Twilight-COMPLETE**

A secret that has been kept for hundreds of years is about to be discovered by what the secret dines on.

Friend ship will be found; Love will be ignited; Pain will be the end.

or is it the beginning?

Isabella Swan had just started shcool in Fork's Washington. She's a klutz beyond belief, and of course only Bella could find herself in the greatest danger of all.

Upon arival the school had all stared, causing her to blush perfusly. But little did Bella know, that when she blushed. She attracted a beast that forces away his instinct for love, a secret love.

Zaden Sharp meets Bella and her blood calls to him. instead of following his hunger, he makes friends with her and love sparks his interest. He has two uniqe power's. One is his ability to control the mind. Movement, sight, smell, taste, touch, _memory._ The second will change Bella's life forever.

'Cousins' of the Sharp's move back to Forks. In the house next door to the Sharp's, Live the Cullen's. Edward Cullen, and Zaden Sharp have more incommon then just look's. They both want Bella.

At what lengths will the two go to win Bella's heart.

And who else is there to get in the way of true love, life, and _death_

* * *

Updates: Sequel is Expected, But not Planned. Keep you Posted.


	3. Obscured Twilight Twi

****

**OBSCURED TWILIGHT-Twilight-INPROGRESS**

Bella and Cory are twins, but they couldn't be more opposite, Bella is shy, Cory is more out going, Bella is quiet and loves to read, Cory is loud and love to make music, Bella get's to live, but Cory get's to die.

Bella is a klutz who loves to read but cant keep herself out of trouble.

Cory is a musician who tries very hard to be optimistic. But would you be optimistic when you knew all your life when your last birthday would be?

Bella and Cory moved to Forks to live with their father after Cory's doctor said that she would have a better chance of survival in a dark place instead of living in sunny Phoenix.

Cory has Xeroderma Pigmentosum, also known as XP. To put it easily, if she goes into the sun, she dies.

After moving to Forks Bella gets involved with one of the Cullen's.How ironic, Bella date's death, while Cory dances with it.

A story of two sisters who find themselves face to face with death in more ways then one, and the obsticals standing inbetween death, life, and themselves.


	4. Before There was Venom Twi

**BEFORE THERE WAS VENOM-Twilight-COMPLETE**

It had been a month since he disappeared from the streets of Phoenix. And today was the day of his funeral. I didn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. The casket was empty anyways. Perfect reason to believe that he was still alive and well somewhere. I clutched the ring he had given me the night we first made love, the night I told him I loved him, the night we declared that we would spend forever together, the weekend that Edward had disappeared.

And now I was carrying a secret, not a burden, but one that I couldn't let Renee know, at least not now. I had made my decision and of three things I was sure. No matter what, I was keeping it. No matter what, I was moving to Forks Washington. And No matter what, I would never, EVER love anyone as long as I lived, other then Edward mason.

Bella and Edward were in love. Until one day Edward went missing. Bella had stumbled onto proof that he wasn't part of this world, and on top of that, she now had a secret that she had to carry with her. So she moved to Forks Washington, unable to forget her love, but in need of a fresh start. But what she found there wouldn't help her get past things, instead it would pull her back to the love she lost, and her struggle to find it again.

* * *

Update: Sequel is expected, but not competley planned. Keep you posted.


	5. Before There was Venom II Twi

**BEFORE THERE WAS VENOM II-Twilight-IN COMPLETE**

They were all one big happy family, with a Son to complete the circle. Now at 16, the Cullen's decided to mainstream Jett and go back to school in the rainy town of Abbotsford BC. At the new school, Jett is popular, athletic, with reflexes that no other human could have simply from being brought up by vampires.

But when Jett meet's a girl who confronts him for the company he keeps, he will do anything to show her that his family is good, even bring her home to meet the parent's where a horrible truth is uncovered, and this girl helps them realize that the past is slowly finding it's way back to haunt them.

Now stuck in between a war created by love, Jett in all his humanity, will do anything to keep Leighton safe, unfortunately, the two are both just human, and the enemy has more power on her side than any of the Cullen's are truly ready for.


	6. Best Friends and Boyfriends LWD

**BEST FRIENDS AND BOY FRIENDS –Life with Derek-IN COMPLETE**

Casey and Derek have been friends for a long time; best of friends. But when Casey get's a new boyfriend, this doesn't sit too well with Derek especially when Casey starts putting her boyfriend first.

When Derek has a life altering dream he realizes that Casey isn't just a friend to him. Jealousy arises in Derek and he decides that he is going to show Casey that he is boyfriend material, no matter what the cost, including his rep.


	7. Monster LWD

**MONSTER –Life with Derek-IN COMPLETE**

Casey has a problem that she is too scared to let anyone help solve, but when Derek stumbles upon the truth, she is happy to finally have some one know. Who knew Derek Venturi could be sweet and caring? Max certainly didn't and that only caused more problems for him, for Derek, and especially for Casey.

Finally she caves and let's Derek give her the strength she has been desperately needing. Feelings emerge and just as Casey thinks her life is back on track. Some one becomes determined to get back what's his at all costs.


	8. Desperate Times, Loving Measures LWD

**DESPERATE TIME'S AND LOVEING MEASURES –Life with Derek-IN COMPLETE**

Gorge Venturi took on a case that would change his and his family's life forever.

Fear crew is a notoriously evil gang, and their leader is months away to being locked up for good. To save their leader, the gang kidnaps Derek and Casey in hopes to get Gorge to rig the trial. When Gorge doesn't, Derek and Casey are left to fend for themselves. Derek makes a deal to set them free and it only ends up with them both freely in the hospital, Casey clinging onto her life.

Derek is now faced with Jamie, a bystander who wants Casey's heart, Cam, a gang member who thinks he has promise, and the emotional issues that come with what Casey and he had shared in captivity.

Well, desperate time's call for loving measures!


	9. CoHabilitation Project LWD

**COHABILITATION PROJECT –Life with Derek-IN COMPLETE**

The Venturi/McDonald house hold collapsed and no one was as surprised as Casey and Derek, as too how strongly impacted they felt. Casey refuses to switch schools again, and in doing so, her and Derek become closer not as siblings, but as Friends. During a health project, they are partnered up to live their life together as "Mr. and Mrs. Venturi.

During the project, it will test their parenting skills, financial management, and their capacity to love… Each other.

Without family to stand in there way, will Casey and Derek be able to see what sibling rivalry was hiding?


End file.
